We're not so different
by yuukifudo
Summary: Bakura and Ryou drabble. Bakura and Ryou don't know what to do with each other but things work out when you don't openly antagonize each other. Bad summary.


**_Hello, I'm back with a fluffy drabble! By the way, I don't really like my summary so if you can think of a better one leave it in the comments and I might put it up._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything worth mentioning._**

 ** _Warnings: Nothing bad, OOCness on both Ryou and Bakura's part. Don't like, don't read._**

* * *

 _Slap_

 _Thunk_

Ryou's back hit the wall and he fell to the ground clutching his cheek. Bakura stood over him, furious, hand raised as if to hit him again.

"You stupid thing, listen to me and you won't get hurt, or is that too much for your simple mind to understand?" Bakura reached down and yanked Ryou upright by his hair.

Ryou cried out and grabbing onto his arm, hoping to ease the pull on his scalp.

"Look at me!" Bakura roared, shaking him.

Ryou stared into his face, tears of pain and fear welling in his eyes.

"Do not. EVER. Do that. _Again._ Do you understand?"

Ryou nodded his head as best he could.

"Good. Now get up to your room."

Bakura released Ryou's hair, the smaller male falling to the floor before rushing upstairs.

"Stupid hikari," Bakura grumbled to himself as he stalked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a cooked steak. He stalked around the house and ripped at it with his teeth.

He paused as he passed Ryou's bedroom door, he could hear muffled crying from inside.

Bakura felt a twinge of sympathy somewhere in the vicinity of his liver. He rubbed at the spot and decided—on a totally unrelated note—that it would be for the best that his runt eat regularly.

Besides, the runt got the point.

This was how it had been since he, Yami, and Marik reappeared some months ago. Bakura had never really interacted too much with Ryou before. Sure they had shared a body, but Bakura usually just did what he needed to and locked Ryou in his soul room until he was done.

But now, all of a sudden, they each had their own bodies and no idea what to do with each other.

Neither of them had questioned where Bakura would live, both automatically assumed there with Ryou, but what then?

The two of them had awkwardly just lived around each other for three weeks, Bakura promised not to hurt Ryou again and Ryou promised not to interfere with Bakura's stealing. Neither of the promises had been requested by the other.

The one thing that Bakura had asked of Ryou was that he never say anything about what he was doing to Yami. Ryou agreed. But earlier today Ryou had let slip to Yami that Bakura had a cache of stuff hidden in the park.

Ryou had disobeyed him. As a result, Yami had found it and told the police about it. Though Yami couldn't pin it on Bakura, there was no evidence that it had been him, Bakura had lost his largest store of gold and jewels.

So he hit Ryou.

And now, though he wouldn't admit it, he felt bad about it.

He went back downstairs and opened the fast food bag he had gotten a few hours ago. He had bought the food mostly for himself but had brought back some extra for tomorrow. May as well give that to his hikari.

Bakura took out a plate and put the burger and fries on it, next he pulled some sausages out of the refrigerator and turned on the stove. He cooked the meat over the open flame and once again marveled at how convenient it was to have a small fire so easily created.

He then grabbed some small round loafs of bread and toasted those too. Bakura inspected what he had so far and considered what he had seen Ryou eat before. He returned to the refrigerator, considering and finally pulled out a bunch of grapes and a yogurt. He added them to the plate of food he had so far. He looked it over one last time and added a bottle of water for good measure then headed upstairs.

* * *

Ryou lay on his bed crying, Bakura had really scared him but more than that he had yelled at him. He always tried to not take insults too seriously but they hurt so much worse from Bakura! It was as if he had no defenses…

He rubbed his face in the pillow and tried to forget about it; how could he make Bakura happy with him again? Maybe making all his favorite foods? Or being really helpful? All of these seemed petty… but what could he really do?

To his sudden shock, Bakura opened the door.

Ryou was no longer terrified of his yami, Bakura didn't beat him, but he _had_ been very angry just now…

* * *

Bakura snarled as Ryou shrank back from him, he had thought they were past that stuff.

"Come here runt," he ordered.

Ryou hesitated and Bakura didn't bother to wait for him to work up his courage. He strode over.

"You're so small runt," he said ignoring Ryou's squeak as he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and jacket.

He pulled up with his free arm until Ryou's torso was lifted off the bed "You're small and weak," he gently shook the body back and forth, "you couldn't pull yourself free if you tried, could you?"

Tears began to well up in Ryou's eyes again as the words of his yami bit into him once more.

Bakura snorted and set the little body down again, placing the plate of food next to it, "eat up or you'll always be that size."

Ryou looked at the plate in surprise, Bakura had gotten him food?

"Well?" Bakura asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, "don't you know what to do with food?"

Ryou needed no more prompting, he immediately began tearing into the food, he had overslept and so hadn't eaten a real breakfast, just a bit of toast with milk, and hadn't been able to eat lunch since he had a report to finish; this was his first real meal of the day.

As Ryou ate, Bakura inspected his hikari visually, the liitle guy was a year younger then him but he looked so different. Different, but somehow familiar…

Well first off, Ryou wasn't actually as short as he thought, he was just thin and kept his head down, making him look small.

On the other hand, he was definitely weak. The slender arms had little muscle that he could see, in fact, it appeared they were made mostly of bone.

Bakura reached out and gripped the arm, not pulling it toward him but feeling it. Ryou looked at him curiously but kept eating.

Yep, nothing but soft flesh and bone. It was as if someone had gotten a sock, put a stick inside, then filled the rest with pudding.

He then decided to see what the rest of his body was like, running a hand over his hikari's shoulder blades and back. Ryou made a pleased sound and pressed up against the hand, all recent transgressions apparently forgotten.

Bakura ignored Ryou's actions and felt the spine. It was very prominent but not grotesquely so, once again it was a matter of there being little muscle to cover it.

He ran his hands over his hikari's shoulders and chest next, both were relatively narrow but he had a deep chest, good for getting a lot of air. His ribs weren't incredibly obvious though they stuck out a bit…

Hs stomach wasn't amazing either, it was small and soft, tensing a bit when he first touched it but relaxing soon after.

"Bakura, what are you doing?"

Bakura looked up and found Ryou staring at him. He didn't look bothered or upset, just curious.

"Nothing," he said turning back to his inspection, "finish your food."

Ryou's legs were in better shape than his arms— a little more muscle there—but all his limbs were very long. That would explain his clumsiness.

His hands and neck though…

Ryou had long, thin fingers that he used individually as he pulled grapes from the stem; nimble. He seemed to have steady hands and a good eye for detail with those figures he made.

Also, though it wasn't overly obvious, Ryou's neck was strong. Yes it was slender but the muscle on it was well developed. He also never let his head hang, no matter how he was seated, standing or even if he was injured. Based on this, it unlikely his neck would be snapped from a jolt or whiplash.

The yami sat back and watched his hikari finish the last of the french fries; Ryou could make a good thief if got the right attitude and some muscle. If fact, Ryou kind of reminded him of… well… him.

Give or take three thousand and ten years.

Ryou looked and even sort of acted the way he himself had when he was young. Back when he was around seven or eight, before all the mess of—

"Thank you, Bakura."

Bakura was jolted out of his thoughts by the comment from his hikari, "what?"

Giving an odd sort of bob with his head, Ryou repeated himself, "Thank you for bringing me food, Bakura."

"Uh… sure," Bakura had no idea what to say to that, he had gotten him food, it wasn't such a big deal, right?

Well apparently it was because Ryou decided that moment was perfect for crawling over _onto Bakura_ and lying down half on him.

Bakura kind of felt like shoving him off but… didn't.

"You're welcome."

Whoa, where had that come from? Was it a response to the affection? Did affection make him polite?

"I'm sorry I told that stuff to Yami, I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

And now Ryou was apologizing? Well, he'd already forgiven him, may as well make him feel better.

"It's all right, I didn't really get in that much trouble, the pharaoh didn't have any evidence so he ended up getting scolded like a child for making unwarranted accusations."

To his surprise Ryou actually giggled at that.

Bakura must have made a face or something because Ryou explained himself.

"It just that,,, imagine! Yami's always so serious and used to everyone listening to him and then he got yelled at…" he giggled, "by the police…" he giggled again, "Imagine his face when that happened!" the hikari fell into a full blown giggle fit.

To both their surprises Bakura laughed too.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty funny."

Ryou finally recovered his composure, "Bakura…?"

"What?"

"I…" he buried his face in Bakura's chest, "I'm really sorry."

To Bakura's horror his hikari started to cry.

"I… I didn't mean for that to happen! I didn't know you had a store in the park and Yami found out and now you're mad at me and I don't know how to change that!" Ryou pressed miserably against his yami. It didn't change anything but it made him feel better.

Bakura sighed, where all hikari's like this or was it just his?

"I'm not mad at you anymore."

Ryou looked up at him in confusion, "But…"

"Don't worry about it, you screwed up, you suffered for it, and you asked to be forgiven, what kind of yami would I be if I didn't forgive my other half?"

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah."

Ryou hugged him, "Thank you Bakura!"

"Yeah, yeah, just let go."

Let go? Not get off? Affection definitely made him weird.

"Why are you so emotional? You're acting like a girl!" Bakura huffed.

Ryou flushed slightly pink, he looked embarrassed, "I know, I'm not usually like this—"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"—but I just felt so happy right now, I can't help it."

"Heh, little weirdo," Bakura teased as he ruffled Ryou's hair.

However part of that rang true for him as well, he never acted like this but he just felt happy for some reason.

Ah well, there are worse things in life.


End file.
